Most wireless communication devices may use a Bluetooth® antenna and a Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) antenna for transmitting and receiving different wireless signals, respectively. This complicated structure makes in difficult to design smaller size to meet a miniaturization trend of the wireless communication devices.